nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
N64 Magazine V18
N64 Magazine V18 is the eighteenth issue of the N64 Magazine. The cover features Banjo-Kazooie and Body Harvest. Future Look WWF War Zone Wipeout 64 Castlevania 64 Iggy's Reckin' Balls Planet 64 Nintendo Join the Show Rare Reveal All! Stop Press!: Fighting Force Short Cuts Pokémon Delayed! Kris Almighty! Comic Hook! Paul's Plant A World of Hurt Get Your Back Up Fanzine Farm 64 Supreme N64 Play The ZX Files New Goods Retroworld Coming Soon Shadow Man Survivor Day One Mission: Impossible Twelve Tales: Conker 64 F-Zero X S.C.A.R.S NASCAR '99 Madden NFL '99 Hype: The Time Quest Glover Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012 Duke Nukem: Time to Kill RPG News Ogre Battle 3 Mother 3/Earthbound 64 Ask FuSoYa An Ear to the Ground Here games that are mention in the article: Information Station Ultra Release List (August 1998) Made In Japan Football Fever Sale-ing into the Net! It just gets cheaper and cheaper Hongo-san speaks The Magic of 'Motes A Kick in the DD Pockemon Fly Away! N64 Best-Selling (Japan) 1. Jikkyou World Pro Baseball 5 2. Yoshi's Story 3. Bomberman Hero 4. FIFA: Road to the World Cup 98 5. Famista 64 Feature Anime Video Competition The Evolution Game N64 Investagation Body Harvest Space Station Silicon Valley Wild Metal Country Yasuo Daikai Director Hybrid Heaven The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Reviews Arena Import Arena How to Banjo-Kazooie Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside Jikkyou World Soccer: World Cup France '98 Quest 64 Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. Wetrix GoldenEye 007 Tips Extra *Forsaken *Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside *Hexen *Bust-a-Move 2 *Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. *Extreme-G *Hexen *Bomberman 64 *Mace: The Dark Age *Mario Kart 64 *Nagano Winter Olympics '98 *Lylat Wars *Pilotwings 64 *Super Mario 64 *Wave Race 64 *GoldenEye 007 *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *World Cup '98 *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon *Aero Gauge The Nintendo Hotline *Diddy Kong Racing *Super Mario 64 *Aero Fighters Assault *Snowboard Kids *Lylat Wars *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon *Yoshi's Story *Tetrisphere Skill Club 64 Super Mario 64 Task: Find all 120 stars. Diddy Kong Racing Task: Finish the game in mirror mode. Lylat Wars Task: Finish the game with 1,500 hits or more. GoldenEye 007 Task: Complete the full game. International Superstar Soccer 64 Task: Finish all the scenarios. Mario Kart 64 Task: Record a time of 1:20:00 on Mario Raceway (1:07:00 on NTSC). Pilotwings 64 Task: Win Gold medals on every event. Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Task: Complete the Time Challenge Mode in under 3:00:00. Blast Corps Task: Win gold medals on all planets. Wave Race 64 Task: Break 1:17:00 on Sunny Beach Time Trial (1:04:00 on NTSC). Yoshi's Story Task: Score more than 34848 in the main game. I'm the Best Super Mario 64 Wave Race 64 Mario Kart 64 Star Fox 64 Diddy Kong Racing Snowboard Kids Top Gear Rally Yoshi's Story Club 64 Dream On Mike Ridley: Tertis Battle Gaiden 64 Adam Nodwell: Mario Water Sports James Clarke: Super Punch Out 64 Bonus Letters Invention Corner Craig Silcocks: Polo Pak Robert Chimes: Money Printer Ben Warburton: Time Story So Tell Me This Fact Box Correction Corner Category:N64/NGC Magazine Category:European magazines Category:Magazine articles